


The Three Matchmakers

by showtunediva



Series: With Sweet Understanding Seymour's Your Man [1]
Category: Little Shop of Horrors (1986)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showtunediva/pseuds/showtunediva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey and Seymour are matched up  by  Crystal Ronette and Chiffon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Matchmaker Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> I own no rights to any places or characters from Little Shop of Horrors. Al Smederick's Diner is the only place that I own.

Ronette peered through the window of Mushnik's Skid Row flower shop silenty observing Audrey and Seymour as they worked and conversed with each other. As she silently observed her two friends she though to herself 'Gee, they have such great chemistry. Wouldn't it be so cool if they dated?' As she thought this a lightbulb clicked on in her head. She quickly ran away to go find Chiffon and Crystal.  
Chiffon and Crystal sat in the usual booth at Al Smerderick's diner sharing cream sodas and eating corndogs. They looked up when they heard the bell above the door tingle and waved Ronette over as she enterd.  
"Girls, I have the best idea EVER!" Ronette said bursting with excitement. Crystal and Chiffon stopped eating and looked at her curiously.  
"What's on your mind?" Chiffon asked.  
"We should totally hook up Audrey and Seymour!"  
Chiffon and Crystal jumped up from the table and embraced their friend. "You're right! That's the best idea EVER! Crystal said.  
"Yeah, she deserves Seymour way more then she deserved that scumbag Orin Scrivello. The three girls sat down together in the booth and started to devise their plan.  
Two nights later Audrey was walking home from another date with Orin. Her cheeks were rosy with cold and a fresh bruise from the fight she had gotten in with Orin adorned her right cheek. She constantly thought to herself what was keeping her together with Orin and why she wasn't dating someone who cared about her feelings and respected her.  
"Hey girl, wait up for us." Crystal called. Audrey smiled as she stopped to wait for her three best friends to catch up to her.  
"Back from another date with Orin,huh? I see you have the battle scar to prove it." Chiffon said as she noticed Audrey's bruise.  
Too conflicted with emotion to speak Audrey simply nodded. "  
What's on your mind girl? You look upset." Ronette inquired.  
"I'm not sure how I feel about staying in this relationship. I can't tell if I really love Orin anymore but I'm really afraid to leave him."  
Chiffon,Crystal and Ronette exchanged glances before any of them could speak. They hadn't expected her to say this.  
"Well, the simple solution is just to dump that chump Orin. Us three are really concerned about you and Seymour is too."  
Audrey brightened at the mention of Seymour's name.  
" Seymour is worried about me?"  
Audrey hadn't suspected for a minute that were any boys on Skid Row that showed genuine emotion or cared about her especially Seymour.  
"Yeah honey, I heard him talking to Mushnik that day last week after Orin picked you up and he was really worried about you and doesn't like the way that creep treats you. We all agreed that you should dump him." Chiffon said.  
"That's the first part of my emotional conflict. I can't dump Orin. Look at how beat up I get when we fight now. Imagine what would happen if I broke it off? It could be twenty times worse! What would happen if he tried to hurt Seymour or you guys or tried to burn the store down?"  
"First of all, we would beat him up before he did anything bad to you again and secondly Mushnik hates the way Orin treats you too and he'd think twice before letting that half-witted machoist do anything to the store." Crystal said reaching over to hug her friend.  
"Second of all has he ever actually threatened to burn down the store?" Chiffon asked.  
"Yes, he has."  
" That's why you should date Seymour!" Ronette piped up.  
"I've been spying on you guys and you look really cute together."  
"That's the second part of my confliction. You said that Seymour cares about me but I only see him as friend but feel as if I love him a little more than a friend. I don't even know how he feels about me or he feels for me stronger than friendship. He has never said anything."  
"Well, we'll just have to find that out won't we?"  
Crystal said looking from Ronette to Chiffon then back to Audrey.  
"Yes! Please do!" Audrey said excitedly. She ran up the stairs to her apartment and unlocked the door.  
"Thanks for the talk girls. I feel a ton better! Night" Crystal Ronnette and Chiffon headed to their apartment which was a bit down the road from Audrey's. They had work to do.  
Seymour had every other Sunday off. Luckily today was one of those Sundays. Ronnette tapped on the door to Seymour's basement apartment around 11:30.  
" Who is it? Seymour called.  
"It's me ,Ronnette open up Seymour." Ronnette called.  
Seymour's footsteps pounded up the stairs and he threw open the door smiling widely.  
"Hey! What's going on?" he asked surprised to see his friend. "  
Not much, want to go to Smederick's for lunch? I got something I want to talk to you about." Seymour was curious about what Ronette could possibly want to talk to him about.  
"Sure, let me get my coat and we'll go." he said.  
As soon as they got to Smederick's, Ronnette and Seymour took a booth over by the juke box and ordered their food.  
"So me Chiffon and Crystal ran in to Audrey last night when she was on her way home from her date with Orin." she said.  
Seymour tensed at the mention of Orin's name. He hated the way that he treated Audrey and prayed that he would leave that relationship and date him. Much to his misfortunate he was on uncertain ground as far as Audrey's feelings for him were concerned.  
"She got into another fight with Orin and she has big a red bruise on her right cheek." Ronnette continued.  
Seymour's cheeks grew red with anger.  
" Why is she still with him? I told her to break it off with him, the violence is only going to continue to escalate. I'm afraid for her."  
Ronette reached across the table and took Seymour's hand reassuringly.  
"I know. Crystal Chiffon and I are worried about her too. She told us that she's worried if she breaks it off with him he'll go berserk and either hurt one of us or burn down the store."  
Seymour was getting sick with fear for Audrey and for the safety of themselves and their friends.  
" Would he seriously threaten to do something like that?" he asked, his eyes clouded over with concern. He was beginning to slowly lose his appetite. Too bad the food was arriving shortly. "He already has threatened to burn down the store. Audrey told us." Ronette said.  
"Mr. Mushnik would never let anyone do anything to the store. It means so much to him. He would banish Orin from ever visiting Audrey at work if he ever heard he was going to commit arson to the store." Seymour said with conviction.  
"I know, and I know how much the store means to you and Audrey. You guys seem to have fun working together. I've been spying on you.  
"Seymour blushed. "You have?"  
Ronette smiled. "Yeah, I have and you guys really seem to bring out the best in each other."  
Seymour sighed.  
"What's wrong?" Ronette asked.  
"I'm pretty sure I told you this before, but I have feelings for Audrey. I actually think I'm falling in love with her. I named Audrey Two after her as a sign of affection but I don't think she every really picked up on that." Seymour explained.  
Ronette calculated what she was going to say next and the effect it would have on Seymour.  
"She likes you too."  
There was a moment of silence.  
" She does?"  
Seymour's eyes lit up with glee.  
"Yeah, she does." Ronette said smiling.  
"So, where do we go from here? She's still with Orin. What should I do to tell her I have feelings for her? Naming the plant after her did not seem very flattering." Seymour was getting excited.  
"The girls and I are devising a plan to hook you guys up, all we need to do is find some way to do when she's not around Orin." Ronette explained.  
"When is her next date with Orin?" Seymour looked at her quizzically.  
"Um.. Thursday why?" Ronnette asked.  
"Tell her I will pick her up at around 6:30 on Saturday night to take her out for dinner."Seymour said.  
Ronnette beamed. "I will. Thanks Seymour, you're a gem."  
She leaned across the table and kissed Seymour on the cheek.  
'This will be a match made in heaven.' Ronette thought to herself.  
After dropping Seymour off at his apartment Ronette sprinted across the street and knocked on the door to Audrey's apartment.  
Audrey opened the door to see her friend smiling.  
"So, did you talk to Seymour?" She asked anxiously as she ushered Ronette inside.  
"Uh-huh." Ronette said taking a seat on the couch. Audrey sat down next to her "Well, what did he say?" she asked.  
"He wants to go out on a date with you Saturday night 6:30." she said bursting with excitement. Audrey's jaw dropped in shock.  
"Get outta here, really? Seymour really wants to go on a date with me?" Audrey said.  
All Ronette could do was nod.  
"Ronette, this is the best news I've heard all day long. But what should we do about Orin?"  
"Don't worry about Orin, we'll take care of that scum after your date on Thursday. Give him a good talkin' to and put him in his place." Ronette reassured leaning over to give her best friend a hug.  
"So where are we going on our date?" Audrey asked.  
"Seymour wants to take you out for dinner 6:30 at Smedericks. Me and the girls will be over to make you up all pretty so you look drop dead gorgeous for him." Ronette said, an ear to ear grin mounted on her face. Audrey threw her arms around Ronette and started to cry.  
"What's wrong honey? I thought you'd be happy." Ronette asked looking confused.  
"OH, these are tears of joy. I am so happy that you guys are doing this for me. I don't know what I would do without you guys. Thank you from seeing from the start that Seymour and I deserve to be together."  
Ronette squeezed her friend back and started to cry too.  
"You're welcome. You deserve to be happy and you two are the happiest when you're with each other."


	2. Chapter 2

It was 5:45pm on Thursday. Audrey was in the back room of the flower shop getting ready for her date with Orin. He would be arriving in 15 minutes to come pick her up. She was a little bit anxious about the date tonight. She was going to break up with Orin but didn't want to mention to him anything about her intentions for Seymour for fear of what he might end up doing to him.  
'I shoulda broken it off with Orin months ago.. heck why didn't I do that?" Audrey thought to herself. The more she thought about it the more she realized Crystal Ronnette and Chiffon were right. She couldn't take much of this abuse any longer and Seymour seemed genuinely happy when they were together. This relationship was taking a physical and emotional toll on her.  
She took one last look at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath. 'Okay, let's do this' she thought to herself.  
It didn't take too much longer for Orin to show up. Audrey could hear the roar of his motorcycle engine from a mile away. She jumped when she heard the bell above the door tingle.  
"You ready to go Audrey? We don't want to miss our reservation." Orin said gruffly. Seymour gave him a cold hard stare from behind the counter not saying anything. He hated the way Orin talked to and treated Audrey with a burning passion.  
"Yeah, let's go." Audrey said and she and Orin walked out the door and headed toward The Gutter. The grimy night spot where they had first met three years ago.  
The date was the most awkward she had been on. She couldn't handle the intense stress she was under about ending the relationship with Orin. At the end of the night when the date ended and Orin dropped her home she paused before saying goodbye.  
" Don't leave just yet, I want you to come in so we can talk about something." Orin could sense something suspicious was going on. He never took the time to realize how scared of him she really was.  
"Sure, I'll come up but just for a bit. I got to get home got an early appointment tomorrow morning."  
The two walked up the stairs to Audrey's apartment which overlooked the flower shop across the street. Audrey sat Orin down on the couch. Orin didn't like where this was headed.  
"Orin, I want to break things off with you." Audrey said  
Orin's cheeks flamed.  
"Is there another man? I bet it's that twerpy kid Seymour."  
Audrey became very nervous and did not want to mention anything that she had feelings for Seymour as it could lead to landing Seymour in a very dangerous situation.  
"No, Seymour has nothing to with this and there's no other guy I'm cheating on ya with. I just don't feel that this relationship is working out for me… for us"  
"Why? I've been good to ya, haven't I? Given ya nice things? Tried to accormodate?" Orin was confused.  
"Truthfully, I'm scared for my safety. Every time we're together it seems like we get into a fight and you end up beatin up on me. My friends and Mr. Mushnik have been concerned about my safety for awhile."  
Orin stood up and took Audrey in his arms and looked her straight in the face.  
"You mean ,you don't love me?" he asked.  
"Not as much as I thought I did. I really can't take the violence anymore." Audrey said meekly.  
Orin slapped her so hard it almost knocked the wind out of her and she found herself cowering on the floor.  
" Dirty slut, I bet you are really cheating on me with that twerpy kid Seymour or possibly some else."  
Audrey tried to catch her breath and regain her composure before speaking  
"NO, I already said this ain't got nothing to do with Seymour.. the only thing Seymour ever said was that he was concerned about my safety. Mr. Mushnk and my other friends care about me too." She said She added silently to herself 'Unlike you, you never did.'  
Orin slapped her again.. looked at her menacingly and then stormed out of the apartment. Audrey was left shaking and speechless.  
Meanwhile Seymour could hear Orin and Audrey's fight even from the confines of his basement apartment in the flower shop. This left him very concerned about Audrey. He heard the door slam and watched as Orin stormed off down Skid Row. 'Good riddance, I hope that's the last I'll ever see of him around here.' He thought to himself. Seymour grabbed his jacket and clomped up the stairs out the door and was immediately banging on the door of Audrey's apartment.  
Audrey opened the door and was surprised to see Seymour standing on the other side. "Hi." She whispered.  
"Hey, I heard you fighting with Orin. That sounded pretty awful. Are you doing okay?"  
Clearly from the look on Audrey's face Seymour could tell that she wasn't.  
"Can I come in? He asked hesitantly. "Let's talk about it."  
Audrey opened the door the rest of the way  
"Sure, I'm still a little shaken up but I really need to talk to someone about this.. Take a seat in that easy chair."  
Seymour sat and Audrey sat on the couch.  
"Did you break up with Orin? Seymour asked  
"Yeah, and he didn't take it very well. He thinks I'm cheating on him with you."  
Seymour's jaw dropped . He hadn't expected to hear something like that.  
"Audrey, I would never cheat on anyone. I'm appalled that he would accuse you of cheating on him with me."  
Audrey smiled.  
"I know you wouldn't. Orin didn't seem to believe me. I told him that you and the others were concerned about me. I guess he doesn't appreciate that I have such good friends."  
'Makes me wonder if he had any good friends at one point.' Seymour thought to himself.  
"Are you happy that you're out of the relationship?" Seymour asked  
Audrey's smile let up even wider. " Yeah, I am.. Should've gotten out of that mess a long time ago. I don't know why I stayed in it so long."  
"Neither do I. " Seymour agreed. "You deserve some one much better than him. Some one who cares about you and respects for who you are."  
"Like who? Haven't come across very many fellas on Skid Row like that.  
There was silence. It was long and extended.  
Then Seymour replied.  
"Someone like me."


	3. Admission of Feelings

Again there was a long silence, and then Audrey spoke.  
"Seymour, do you have romantic feelings for me?  
Seymour blushed and simply replied.  
"Yes."  
Audrey's heart leapt with joy.  
" Did you ever know I've had romantic feelings for you since we first started to work together?"  
Seymour shook his head.  
"Well I did and I was afraid to tell you simply because I was afraid of how Orin would react."  
Seymour looked at Audrey his heart breaking for her.  
"Audrey, Orin is a good for nothing two faced scum. You should have been more up front with your feelings for me because I have felt the same way about you for a long time.'  
Seymour moved from the chair to the couch and Audrey leaned against him.  
"Seymour, I'm scared."  
Seymour looked at her, slightly confused.  
"Why?"  
" On a previous date Orin threatened that he would either do something bad to either you or Crystal Ronnette and Chiffon if I broke up with him."  
Seymour's heart broke even deeper for Audrey and he was furious with Orin for threatening her.  
He took her face in his hand.. A face he always thought was angelic.  
"Audrey, the girls and I would never let anything bad happen to you. We care about you too much and we all think Orin is a creep. We won't let him do anything to hurt us."  
"He also threatened to burn down the store."  
Seymour was appalled to hear this.  
Seymour took Audrey in his arms and held her close to him.  
"Audrey, the store is just as important to Mr. Mushnik as it is to the both of us and. I really doubt that he will let Orin burn it down."  
Audrey pulled back from the embrace and looked him squarely in the eye.  
"You're sure?  
"Almost positive but can I use your phone to call him?  
"Go right ahead."  
Seymour got up and went into the kitchen to use the phone. He dialed Mr. Mushnik's home phone.  
"Good Evening Mushnik residence Gervais Mushnik speaking."  
"Mr. Mushnik, this is Seymour. Sorry to call you at home but I have an important question to ask you."  
"Seymour what could you possibly want this late? Is something wrong at the store?  
"No sir, but this is about the store. "  
Mr Mushnik was silent.  
"Audrey broke up with Orin and he got so mad at her he threatened to burn down the store. I was wondering if you would let that hapoen?"  
Mr. Mushnik screamed into the phone so loud Seymour had to hold the phone receiver away from his ear.  
"WHAT? I knew that boy was nothing but trouble. Of course I would never let him burn down the store. In fact he is never allowed to be within thirty feel of my store ever again. I will call the police right now to issue a restraining order."  
"Thank you sir I promise you never to disturb you at home again."  
"Good night Seymour."  
The phone went dead.  
Seymour went back into the living room to join Audrey.  
"So what's going to happen now" Audrey asked him  
I just spoke to Mr. Musnik on the phone. He is going to call the police and tell them to issue a restraining order against Orin. He won't be allowed to be within thrity miles of the store."  
Audrey threw her arms around Seymour.  
"Thank you Seymour. You have no idea how much I appreciate this. But he knows where I live how will I be able to be assured he stays away from here too?"  
Seymour asked again if he could go use the phone, Audrey obliged.  
Seymour went back into the kitchen and dialed the number of Crystal Ronnette and Chiffon's apartment."  
"Hello, this is Chiffon speaking.  
"Hey Chiffon. This is Seymour.."  
"Hey Seymour, how you doin honey?"  
"Good, I was actually calling to ask for a favor?"  
"Anything for you."  
"Audrey just broke up with Orin and she is really scared for the safety of all five of us. She is concerned that Orin could hurt me her or either of you three."  
"Yeah, so what's the favor?"  
"Could one of you possibly find Orin and tell him to leave us alone and warn him that if he is found with in thirty miles of the premises of the store he will be removed by the cops?"  
Chiffon was silent on the other end of the phone.  
"Hello? Are you still there?"  
"Yeah, I'm still here. Sure one of us will be happy to do it. "  
"Great, Thanks Audrey and I really appreciate this."  
"Sure thing, sugar. Anything for our two best friends."  
"Thanks again. Good night."  
Seymour hung up and went back into the living room to join Audrey.  
"Well?"  
"One of the girls is going to find Orin and give him the talking to he deserves."  
Audrey burst into tears.  
Seymour was shocked by this. "Why are you upset?"  
"I'm not, I'm just so happy to have such good friends that care about me."  
Seymour took Audrey into his arms once more.  
"We're always here for you. Always"  
They stayed in the embrace for what seemed like an eternity.  
It was the longest hug Audrey or Seymour had been in respectively.  
"I love you Seymour."  
"I love you too."


	4. Orin's  Warning

Orin stormed away from Audrey's apartment in a fit of rage. He couldn't believe that Audrey had just broken up with him. Three years down the drain. Sometimes he really hated the way he had treated her and wished he had been a better boyfriend to Audrey. He still had a bit of jealousy toward Seymour and seriously considered that Audrey was lying to him about cheating on him with Seymour. He noticed a genuine connection between the two of them that he wished they had had with each other.  
"Hey Orin, wait up a second." Someone called.  
'What could anyone possibly want at a time like this., I just want to be left alone.' He thought to himself bitterly.  
He stopped and waited for the mysterious person to catch up to him. It was a girl around 5'4… she looked vaguely familiar though he couldn't make her out in the darkness let alone remember her name.  
"I'm Ronnette. We met outside of Mushnik's the other day when you came to pick up Audrey."  
Orin cringed at the mention of Audrey's name. "I'm not really in the mood to talk to anymore. Audrey just broke up with me."  
Ronnette smiled 'Good girl Audrey.' She thought to herself  
"In that case I have one thing to say to you. You stay away from Audrey. You'll have to get through me and my two girls Chiffon and Crystal before you can get through to her. We don't want you beatin up on her anymore."  
"You're not gonna stop me. I'm gonna try to get my back together with her if it kills me."  
"Sorry pal, Audrey's already moved on. You've hurt her way too much and she can't deal with the physical or emotional pain anymore. I also came to tell you that you're not allowed within 30 miles of Mr. Mushnik's flower shop during business hours. Mushnik has a restraining order against you and the cops will escort you off the property if you try to get near Audrey when she's working."  
Otin was unsure about how to react to this. He remained silent and stonedfaced showing no emotion whatsoever.  
"That's all I need to say you , Good bye and good riddance." Ronnette ran off down the dark street in the direction where she'd come.  
Orin was originally going to go to The Gutter for a drink but instead he headed directly home. He was tired and had gone through too much emotionally over the course of the last two hours.  
No one knew that Orin kept a journal. He needed somewhere to put his thoughts down. He pulled it out and started to write.  
So tonight Audrey broke up with me. I wasn't expecting it and I am pretty livid about it. I think she is lying to me about cheating on me with that twerpy co-worker of hers Seymour Krelbourne. Things haven't been going to well for me lately. First my dental practice loses clientele because of that skethy guy Arthur Denton that came into my office. He made going to the dentist seem like a sexual experience and made it sounds like we made love even though all I did was give him a root canal. I hardly get any customers anymore so I thinking of closing the office and relocating somewhere in another part of town or upstate. THEN I get all this shit dumped on me that Audrey is dumping me and apparent;ly she's already found another guy. If it's that twerp Seymour I swear I will bash his face in. Then some chick friend of Audrey's comes up randomly on the street and tells me that the guy who owns the flower shop Audrey works at is going to get restraining order against me. Apparently cops will remove me from the premesis if I in within 30 miles of the store when Audrey is working. BULLSHIT! Come hell or high water I will win Audrey back and then we will move away some place away from here and we'll leave this dump behind for good. I'll promise her that I'll change. Will she take me as I am if I promise to change? I hope so.


	5. Diary  Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An entry from Audrey's diary.

October 21st 1965  
Today I had to take a personal day from work. I broke up with Orin last night and I am very afraid for my safety. What would I have done if Orin had come into work while I was there and started beating up on me again and breaking things. Mr. Mushnik said he would get a restraining order against Orin but I have a feeling that will only work for so long. I am worried about the safety of Mr. Mushnik and Seymour too. What if sometime when I am not working he comes in and tries to hurt one of them? I would be devastated. Especially if he did something to hurt Seymour. I have never been so afraid in my life.  
Seymour and I finally got our feelings for each other out in the open and I am so happy we don't have to hide anything from each other anymore. I was driving myself crazy keeping all my emotions for him inside and not knowing this whole time if he felt the same way. I am so happy Ronnette Crystal and Chiffon matched us up. We are SO perfect for each other. I am hoping at some point we can move away from Skid Row and get our own place in a nicer area like Riverdale or someplace.  
There's that ever present fear that however that Orin could stalk me if I decide to move. What would happen in that situation?  
I was so stupid and shouldn't have dumped Orin sooner then I did. At this point I am thinking 'Why didn't I?' I was never happy with him. He always made me feel bad about myself. In comparison when I'm with Seymour I don't feel shy or fearful. There's nothing to fear when I'm with Seymour. He's the easiest to talk to. I'm falling deeper and deeper in love with him with each passing day.  
I can't wait til our date tomorrow night.  
Love  
Audrey


	6. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey and Seymour go on their first date.

Finally Saturday! Audrey had be waiting all week for this day. Her date with Seymour!  
Ding dong!  
Audrey ran to the door. "Right on time" Chiffon and Ronnette were here to give her a make over… cover up the bruises of her past that adorned her face. She let her friends in and they immediately went into her bed room.  
Ronnete noticed the anxious look in her friend's eye.  
" What was Orin's reaction to the restraining order?" she asked  
"Hard to tell, It was dark so I couldn't really make out his facial features. I hope he took it well. I guess we'll have to see."  
Chiffon hugged her friend. "Don't you worry about Orin anymore honey. Let's focus on the moment at hand and get you ready for your date with Seymour."  
The transformation did not take long and it didn't take long for Seymour to arrive.  
Ding dong  
Ronnette opened the door  
"Hey, is Audrey ready yet?  
Ronnette smiled. "Yeah she is." She stepped aside  
Seymour was awestruck  
"Audrey you look gorgeous"  
Audrey blushed " Thank you, shall we go?."  
"Yes, let's" Seymour said extending his arm so Audrey could link her arm through it."  
The two lovebirds walked out hand in hand with Ronnette and Chiffon in two. Chiffon, being the last one out shut the door behind her.  
When they arrived at Smedericks Audrey and Seymour grabbed a table in the back by the jukebox.  
"So, how did Orin take the news about the restraining order?" Seymour asked.  
Audrey took a sip of her lemonade and glanced at the menu. " Not sure, Ronnette said it was hard to make out his face in the darkness? What do you feel like eating?"  
"Why don't we get chicken fingers and fries to share?" Seymour suggested  
"Sounds good to me."  
The order came out as quickly as it was placed.  
Seymour noticed that Audrey looked a bit distracted  
"What's on your mind?" he asked her.  
Audrey sighed. "I'm sorry I look so distracted.. It's just I'm still so worried about what Orin could do next. I am so worried he will break the restraining order."  
"Do you really think Mr. Mushnik would let that happen?"  
"No, but I honestly don't think Orin gives a damn what Mr. Mushnik thinks. He'll find some way around the restraining order I'll have a feeling."  
Seymour's heart was breaking for Audrey all over again.  
"Audrey, you have me now. We're together. You shouldn't be so worried about what happened in the past."  
"I'm not. I'm over the past. I'm just so worried he's going to hurt the people that mean the most to me and I can't let that happen."  
Seymour could see Audrey was starting to cry.  
Seymour reached across the table and stroked her hair.  
"Audrey, as I said me before me or the girls would never let anything bad happen to you and neither would Mr. Mushnik. We all care about you too deeply."  
"I'm just so scared"  
"Do you want to stay at my place tonight?"  
"No the store is too much of a target. I don't feel safe there at night. I may ask the girls if I can stay at their place.  
Seymour's blood level was reaching the boiling point. He was so mad at Orin for instilling so much fear in to Audrey. She didn't deserve to feel so anxious to stay at his apartment due to fear of Orin doing harm to either one of them. Oh, if he could only share a few words with him about how he felt.  
"I love you Audrey."  
"I love you too."  
An Elvis Presley song came on the jukebox.  
"Come on, let's dance. It will get your mind off of things. Seymour said.  
Audrey did and they danced to that song and every song til their feet could not take it anymore.  
On the way home something made them freeze in their tracks.  
"Audrey, the store has been vandalized."  
The front window was partially smashed in above the part where the glass was broken was a simply sentence of graffiti sprayed in orange spray-paint and made Audrey almost fall over with the fear she did not want to return.  
"I will find some way to win you back. Orin"


	7. The Plan

Once Audrey regained a bit of composure her and Seymour sprinted over to Crystal Ronette and Chiffon's apartment. Seymour banged on the door urgently. Ronette answered and was surprised to see both her friends at such a late hour. She immediately took notice of Audrey's pale face.  
"Come in. Audrey, what happened? You looked like you just saw a ghost."  
Crystal and Chiffon ran into the living area looking nervous. "Yeah, girl what's wrong?"  
Audrey was visibly shaking but could not speak so Seymour did the talking for her.  
"The store was vandalized. Nothing was stolen but the front window was partially broken and right above where the glass was broken there was a message for Audrey in red spray paint from Orin."  
" What did it say? Crystal asked  
"I will find a way to win you back."  
Crystal Ronette and Chiffon stared at each other in shocked silence. None of them knew what to say.  
Audrey spoke.  
"Can I stay with you guys for awhile? I don't feel safe at home."  
"As long as you need honey. Orin will not find you here." Crystal said warmly  
"Thanks I hope you are right."  
Ronette hugged her friend and stroked her hair.  
"Everything will be okay. This will all blow over."  
Seymour had a very somber look on his face.  
"Girls, we have a problem. Obviously Orin did not listen to the warning about restraining order. What should we do?"  
There was silence.  
"I think we should close the store down for a few days while we figure out what to do." Audrey said. I won't feel safe working again until I know Orin will be a safe distance away and he won't hurt me."  
"Audrey, you can not take very many more sick days off especially with Thanksgiving and Christmas fast approaching. This is our busiest time of year."  
" We are willing to help in the store as much as you need as long as Mr. Mushnik doesn't mind." Chiffon suggested.  
"He shouldn't mind at all." Seymour said. "We'll need all the help we can get."  
"How can I be sure he won't hurt me though… he's obviously trying to break the restraining order. He'll probably try hurt me again."  
Seymour was the next to embrace Audrey.  
"I'll make sure he never gets near you again. You can count on me."


	8. The 2nd Confrontation Man To Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seymour goes down to The Gutter to talk to Orin about Audrey.

Seymour hated the atmosphere of The Gutter. It was the grimiest hang out on Skid Row and only the sleaziest people hung out there. He knew Orin and Audrey had went on their first date there so it was most likely that was where he could find him.  
He spotted Orin sitting at the bar drinking a Jack Daniels.  
"Hey Orin."  
Orin turned around in his chair . He was not in the least bit pleased to see Seymour standing in front of him.  
'Oh, great. Just what I need. More grief.' He thought to himself  
"What do you want?"  
"Saw you smashed the window the store and noticed your little note to Audrey."  
"Yeah, what's it to you?"  
"Well first of all you've been warned to leave Audrey alone once already so I am here to warn you again."  
"Yeah, and what makes think I'm going to listen to you? You're just a scrawny little twerp."  
Seymour was furious.  
"I have more of a backbone then you do. I'm warning you for the last time if you don't stay away from the store you will be banned from the premises twenty four seven. My friends, my boss and myself HATE the way you treat Audrey."  
"Well how do you know I won't try to get together with her when she's not working?"  
Seymour had never thought of this. He thought very concisely about what he was going to say next.  
"Audrey is VERY scared of you. She has tried to tell you that she has moved on but you are refusing to listen to her. You are STALKING her. Leave her alone."  
Orin was coming close to punching his lights out and Seymour could sense this. He would not leave this bar until he got his point across the way he wanted to.  
"You never once said you loved her and if you did you probably never meant it. You NEVER ONCE cared or gave a damn about her. That's too for you because you're missing out on being with a wonderful girl."  
"Oh, yeah. How do you know that? Are you dating her now or something?"  
Seymour was getting in way over his head and it was too late to dog-paddle out now. He was really scared about what this guy would to him if he admitted he was dating Audrey. He looked either drunk or stoned and had no desire to get beaten to a pulp tonight.  
"No, we're just really good friends…oh and FYI she would never EVER cheat on you with me."  
"Get the fuck out of here before I bash your face in"  
"I'm not leaving until you say you'll leave Audrey alone and promise never to get near the store again."  
Orin rose to his feet, fist extended.  
"I am going to get back together with Audrey if it's the last thing I do.. I may even take it to my grave if I don't do anything to make things right with her."  
Orin's fist meant to go to Seymour face but instead it punched him right in the gut.  
Seymour wasn't going to take any more crap from this guy.  
"You'll never get back together with Audrey. As I said she's moved on. You've hurt her too much physically and emotionally. How can she even trust you to change after how awful you have been too her?  
"It's never too late to change."  
"Well, I'm sorry to say it's too late for you pal. You've used up all your chances. She may not be dating anyone else right now but she has ABSOLUTELY NO INTENTION whatsoever of getting back together with you. Leave her the fuck alone or pay the price."  
Orin's fist once again directed itself toward Seymour's stomach. Direct hit.  
"What, are you too wimpy to fight back or something?"  
"No, not at all if you want to play dirty"  
Seymour slapped him in the face.  
Retaliation led to another punch to the stomach  
Seymour lunged at him.  
There was a group of patrons watching the fight unravel. A bartender had to intervene before things got any worse  
"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. This gentlemen has had too much to drink and I don't want to be sued for liability if you end up getting injured."  
" No problem at all. I don't want anything to do with this dirty scumbag anymore anyways." Seymour said.  
"Remember what I said. Leave Audrey alone or pay the price." He called over his shoulder to Orin as he departed.  
Orin had flashes of anger in his eyes.  
Seymour left The Gutter feeling vindicated despite the worries that were biting at him about weather or not Orin could do any further damage to the store.  
He didn't care any about Orin's threats. He could threaten all he wanted. IT was all meaningless. The cops would get involved if they had to then Orin would be thrown in jail and off the streets for good.


	9. Interlude # 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seymour's Journal

Dear Journal,  
I am beyond happy that Ronnette hooked up me and Audrey. It is go great that we finally have our feelings for each other out in the open. The pressure is finally off and things won't be so awkward between us at work anymore. THANK GOODNESS!  
Our date was so much fun we went out for dinner at Smerdericks and then danced to the music on the jukebox. I am so concerned about her though. Since her break up with Orin she has been very emotionally fragile. She is afraid that Orin will try to get back together with her and beat her up again. Ronnetee Crystal Chiffon and I love her too much collectively to let Orin do anything bad to her again. I am falling in love with her more in love with Audrey every day and I must repeat myself by saying that I AM SO HAPPY THE TWO OF US ARE DATING NOW.  
On the opposite side of the spectrum however Orin makes me mad. .. so mad I want to gouge his eyes out with my pruning shears. He smashed in part of the store window to the flower shop. That will cost so much money to replace… I hope he can pay for it. NO ACTUALLY HE BETTER PAY FOR IT! He also left a message for Audrey in red spray paint on the window above the smashed glass that said " Audrey I will win you back." Audrey almost passed out standing next to me on the sidewalk. I dropped her off at Chiffon Ronnette and Crystal's apartment and then headed over to The Gutter where I gave that asshole a piece of my mind and told him he better pay the damanges for the window, stay away from the store and leave Audrey alone. I just hope that I made things better and not worse by talking to him.  
With a heart that's floating on air but at the same time bursting with remorseful anger toward Orin,  
Seymour


	10. Seymour The Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seymour recounts his confrontation with Orin to Mr. Mushnik and Audrey the following day at work.

It didn't take long to clean the graffiti off the window. The broken glass however was a separate story. Mr. Mushnik was furious.  
"That good for nothing had better find a way to pay for this window.. there's no way our budget can afford the insurance and we'll surely lose clientele because of the broken window."  
Seymour and Audrey looked at each other.  
"Mr. Mushnik sir, Orin is about to go into bankruptcy for his dentist office I think it will take him awhile to pay back the broken window." Audrey said.  
"Well that's just too bad Audrey. He really needs to control his anger and he also really needs to back off and leave you alone. Seymour, did you give him the second warning about the restraining order?"  
Seymour grinned from ear to ear  
"Yes, sir I did and I told him that there will be even more trouble for him if he doesn't stay away from the store and leave Audrey alone."  
Audrey ran to Seymour and threw her arms around him.  
"Seymour, you're my hero. You don't understand how much this means to me."  
Seymour stroked her hair.  
"Everything will be okay, you'll see."  
Audrey pulled back from the embrace and kissed Seymour on the cheek. Seymour did not seem the least bit embarrassed about the public displays affection Audrey was displaying in front of their boss. He was actually quite modest about it.  
"What did you say to him Seymour?" Mr. Mushnik asked.  
"I was pretty straightforward with him. I said he better stay away from the store or risk being thrown in jail. There's no way he will be able to break the restraining order more than once."  
"Technically the graffiti doesn't count as breaking the restraining order." Audrey countered.  
Seymour looked at her, clearly surprised by what she said.  
"Audrey, how can you say that? Think about what the graffiti said. 'I will do anything to win you back.' Do you really want to get back together with that creep?"  
Audrey was quiet for a few minutes then answered.  
"No, I don't. I was miserable in that relationship and was so happy to get out of it. I don't feel comfortable with feeling threatened in a place where I work and I don't like that I can't even sleep in my own bed with out worrying about if he'll attack me."  
"Then clearly by writing that graffiti he is breaking the restraining order, or on the brink of breaking it.. Not to scare you but next he might try to break into your apartment and do something to hurt you again or worse come here and hurt you or do more damage to the store. We won't allow this to happen." Seymour said.  
"Yes Audrey, any and all protective measures must be taken against Orin for your sake and the sake of the store. We can't have any more things like this happen. It's not good for business." Mr. Mushnik said nodding in agreement.  
Audrey smiled. "I really appreciate you both looking out for me. You're almost like the family I never had.. I have never been so scared of anyone in my life as I am right now of Orin."  
Seymour once again embraced his girlfriend.  
"Audrey that creep will never get near you again and even if tries to the cops will lock him up. Heck I would even consider feeding him to Audrey Two."  
"Would you really?"  
"If that's what it would take to make you feel safe."  
Mr. Mushnik rolled his eyes and said sarcastically under his breath"Sure, if jail doesn't work for him why not turn him into plant food?"  
Audrey nervously pulled back from the embrace and looked at Seymour.  
"You didn't mention anything to Orin that we were dating did you?"  
"I said you have moved on. I think Ronnette mentioned that to him too. I didn't tell him we were dating. Didn't figure that was even worth mentioning."  
"Does he suspect that we're dating?"  
"No, at least I hope not."  
"Good, because the last thing I'd want him to do is hurt you. That would be devastating."  
Seymour once again pulled Audrey close to him.  
"Audrey, I won't let Orin hurt either of us. I would never let anything break apart this magical relationship we have together.  
Mr. Mushnik once again rolled his eyes but kept his thoughts to himself.  
"I love you Seymour"  
"I love you more."  
"OKAY! Enough of this lovey dovey stuff there's work to be done." Mr. Mushnik said clapping his hands.  
And so begins another typical work day at Mushnik's Skid Row Florists.


	11. The Break In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orin breaks into the flowershop

That day the store was very active with a lot of hustle and bustle. It was the first day of holiday extended hours and Audrey and Seymour spent most of their day in the back room making flower arrangements for place settings for Thanksgiving. The Audrey Two leaned up against the wall drooping. Seymour has been too distracted to feed it lately and felt rather guilty for ignoring his prized creation.  
After the final sale was made for the day Audrey locked the register and looked at Seymour.  
"Pretty successful day today, huh?" she asked.  
"Yeah. Definitely, I'm so beat. Tomorrow will be definitely a busy day as well."  
"Yeah I know.. gotta go home and gets lots of sleep though. Good night."  
Audrey leaned over and kissed Seymour.  
"Good night Mr. Mushnik." She called  
Mr. Mushnik was in the back room doing a final end of the day inventory check. "Good night Audrey. He responded."  
Audrey left and headed up the road to Crystal Ronette and Chiffon's apartment.  
"Seymour is the register all locked up as well as doors and windows?"  
"Yes, sir we're all locked up for the night. Safe and sound."  
Mr. Mushnik emerged from the back room."  
"Good. Lock the door when I leave."  
"Okay. Good night Mr. Mushnik."  
"Good night Seymour."  
Mr. Mushnik left and Seymour promptly locked the door behind him and descended downstairs to his apartment.  
It was around 11:30pm when Seymour heard what sounded like the sounds of smashed glass and broken flower pots.  
He grabbed a baseball bat and flashlight and pounded up the stairs to investigate.  
Who should he see standing at the register rifling through the cash drawer but no one other than Orin?  
Seymour's blood was boiling. This was the absolute lowest thing Orin could ever do.  
"Orin, do you realize you are breaking and entering?"  
"No, I guess not I'm only borrowing a couple of bucks to buy new supplies for my office."  
Seymour danced around the shards of broken glass and flower pots.  
"How did you get into that cash drawer?"  
"Last time I was here when I smashed the window in I called my friend over that has a machine that makes keys and had an extra key made."  
Seymour was furious.  
"So you had every intention of robbing us?"  
"Yes and I wanted to do it before but was afraid of getting caught I was hoping on getting away free and easy tonight too."  
'Well that plan obviously failed because I caught you red-handed.' Seymour thought to himself.  
Seymour wanted to lunge across the counter and strangle him but then he remembered what happened at The Gutter and decided not to get physical. Orin could easily beat him to a pulp, no contest.  
"You do realize that first you already owe us money from the last time when you broke the window and now owe us even more money.. probably more than the amount you're stealing to pay the insurance for the window and secondly that you are breaking the restraining order?"  
"No, guess I didn't realize either of those things."  
"Well, perhaps you should have before you decided to rob us. I have no choice but to call the police. Stay where you are and don't move."  
Orin obliged. There was really not much else that he could do at this point.  
Seymour went in the back room and dialed the police station.  
"Skid Row Police, what's your emergency?." The police dispatcher answered.  
"Hello, this is Seymour Krelborne at Mushnik's Skid Row Florists 1313 Skid Row. I'm calling to report a break in."  
"And has anything been stolen sir?"  
"No inventory just an undisclosed amount of money from the cash drawer."  
"And who might the culprit be?"  
"Orin Scrivello, Mr, Mushnik called about a week ago to have a restraining order placed against him."  
Seymour heard the sound of typing in the background.  
"Yes sir, we have him on file for a restraining order. We will send someone over right away to arrest him."  
"Thank you."  
The phone went dead and within three minutes the police arrived.  
"Skid Row Police, someone called to report a break in?"  
"Yes sir, that's me and your culprit is right over there. Seymour said pointing at Orin.  
The officers went over to Orin and clapped cuffs down on him. "Okay, buddy. We're taking you down to the station." One cop said.  
Orin simply grunted.  
"Do you realize you are violating a restraining order?" the other cop asked.  
"No, I guess not."  
Seymour rolled his eyes. Orin was not only a lowly creep but also kind of a bonehead. Perhaps he had inhaled far too much laughing gas to achieve ultimate pleasure while operating on his dental patients was getting to his head either that or he had drunk lots of alcohol at The Gutter before coming over to trash the store.  
"How much money do you have there?"  
"I dunno"  
Seymour interjected.  
"I would estimate about $350 ."  
Orin sent a menacing glance at Seymour a look that said 'If I wasn't in these handcuffs I would bash your face in.'  
"Don't you worry Mr. Krelborne, this guy will be locked up for awhile. You won't have to worry about him."  
"Thank you gentlemen. Good night" Seymour said escorting them out and once again locking the door.  
The clock on the wall read 11:46. Seymour stayed up until 12:30 cleaning up the mess that Orin made. Hopefully this was the last time he would be anywhere near the shop.  
On his way headed down to his apartment to go to sleep he heard a voice call out to him.  
"Feed me."  
Seymour thought that was a little strange.  
"Who's there?"  
"It's me."  
"Who?"  
Seymour went into the room in the back where all the flower arrangements were sitting, Audrey Two was sitting along the back wall.  
"Twoey, you can talk?."  
"Of course, I can talk and I'm starving."  
"I have no food for you, you feast on blood and I have no blood for you."  
"Well then kill someone."  
"Who?"  
"Orin."  
"He's going to jail."  
"But do really think he'll stay in there for long?"  
Seymour thought long and hard about this  
"Probably not."  
"So why not totally eliminate Audrey's anxiety all together and just kill him?"  
Seymour couldn't actually believe he was having this conversation with a plant.  
"I'm not the kind of guy that kills people and feeds their extremities to a plant."  
"Think about it."  
"I'll consider it."  
"How long will it take you to consider?"  
"A few days and then I'll get back to you?"  
"All right, but don't keep me waiting any longer."  
"Okay, good night Twoey."  
"Good night."  
Seymour went back down to his apartment. Had he been hallucinating or had Audrey Two really just spoken to him and asked him to kill Orin?  
'I think I need a vacation.' He thought to himself as he climbed into bed.  
He tossed and turned for several minutes then clicked on his overhead light pulled out his journal and began to write.  
I am boiling mad. Orin broke the restraining order once again and robbed the store. He told me that he planning to do this the first time when he vandalized the store. If he was smart he really should have robbed the store the first time he was here so he wouldn't have had to make another late night excursion. I called the police and they took him away. I am almost positive that this is not the last I will see of him. I am so scared for what he might continue to do the store and that he could hurt Audrey again or more or less hurt me. Now I can see why Audrey is so afraid of him. To top things off I think all the stress of dealing with Orin and how much of pain in the ass he is being is starting to get to me. I just had a conversation with Audrey Two about killing Orin. Weirdest conversation I ever had with an inanimate object but at this point killing Orin seems like the most logical thing to do. But now that he's in jail what can I do? He's a menace to society so the only way I can kill him is if he escapes and I get him at just the right moment. What the hell? I am not even thinking straight or making logical sense. Time to call it a night.  
Seymour.


	12. The Discussion To Move Uptown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seymour and Mr. Mushnik discuss the possibility of moving the store to another location in light of the break in.

Despite his successful efforts to clean up the mess Orin had made the pervious night there was not much Seymour could do to fix the broken window. When Mr. Musnik came around 8:30 to open the store for the day he was livid!  
"Seymour what happened to the window? It's totally and completely bashed in then the first time when Orin vandalized the store."  
Seymour braced himself from the torrent of anger that would flow out of Mr. Mushnik.  
"Around 11:30 last night Orin robbed us sir. He busted through the window."  
Mr Mushnik's face grew hot with fury.  
"Did he steal anything? Was there any damage to the inventory?"  
"Apparently he had an alternative key to the cash drawer made and stole about $350 he didn't steal any flowers but a few pots were broken."  
Mr. Mushnik was silent.  
"I called the cops and he is in jail sir. I am just not sure how long he is going to stay there."  
Mr. Mushnik came up behind Seymour and patted him on the shoulder.  
"You did the right thing my boy. I am proud of you. You really stepped up in an emergency."  
"Mr. Mushnik, I must admit not only am I frightened for Audrey's safety now but for the safety of the store. What should happen next?"  
Mr. Mushnik looked at his employee who was almost like a son to him and considered the situation seriously.  
"There is no doubt in my mind that I am most concerned for Audrey's safety as well. Orin is a nutcase and I am honestly not sure how long he will stay in jail before he breaks out and tries to do more damage to this store and tries to hurt Audrey more than he has already. We have options to consider."  
"Like what sir?"  
"Well the damage to the window does not make the store look very presentable to our clients. We could either start a donation jar to have them support fixing the window or consider moving."  
"Where would we move sir?"  
"I'm considering getting off Skid Row, There is too much crime here and now that Orin has already done considerable damage to the store I am not sure how long we should stay in this location."  
"We should also discuss this with Audrey sir."  
"I will leave that up to you my boy. I don't think we'll be able to get much work done today so I am closing at 1:30. Will you go talk to her?"  
"Most definitely."  
'Thank god, we're closing early. After what happened last night I honestly think I can focus." Seymour thought to himself.


	13. The Heart To Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey and Seymour discuss moving the store to a new location and starting a new life together.

As soon as 1:30 rolled around and the store was locked up for the day Seymour sprinted up the street to go talk to Audrey. He knocked on the door of Ronnette Chiffon and Crystal's apartment and Ronnette answered. The four girls were sitting on the couch watch a soap opera on tv.  
Seymour was beginning to realize how much their own lives were turning into a soap opera.  
"Audrey, can I talk to you a second?" he asked  
Audrey looked up from the tv screen and noticed the anxious look on her boyfriend's face.  
"Sure. Let's go into the bedroom."  
They went into the guest bedroom where Audrey was sleeping and closed the door behind them.  
"What's wrong Seymour? You look really distressed." Audrey was very concerned.  
'You're not going to like what you're about to hear.' Seymour thought to himself.  
"Orin broke into the store and robbed us last night around 11:30 and the front window Is now completely damaaged."  
Audrey sat in shocked silence not knowing exactly what to say at first.  
"Was anything stolen?"  
"He had an alternative key made for the cash drawer and stole $350. A few flower pots were also broken."  
Audrey had so much anger toward Orin.  
"What happened next?"  
"I called the cops and he is in jail. For now… my concern is how long he will stay there before he tries to break out and do more damage to the store."  
Audrey lost all her composure and burst into tears.  
"Oh Seymour, I knew something like this would end up happening since I broke up with Orin. I have put you and Mr. Mushnik in such a horrible position. I'm so sorry."  
Seymour pulled Audrey close to him and rubbed his hands up and down her back comfortingly.  
"Audrey, you shouldn't be blaming anything on yourself. Orin's only intent is to try to get back together with you and neither of us will let him get near you. He's instilled so much fear and anxiety in you and in both me and Mr. Mushnik . Mr. Mushnik and I are not only concerned for you but for the safety of the store."  
"I love you so much Seymour,"  
"I love you too baby, more than life."  
Audrey nuzzled against Seymour's chest.  
"What's going to happen next?"  
"That's actually what I came to talk to you about. We have some options to discuss."  
"Like what?"  
"Either place a donation jar so customers can donate money to get the window fixed or consider moving uptown."  
"How much will it cost to repair the window?"  
"We're estimating close to a thousand dollars maybe a little more..less than half of that is going to be covered by the insurance."  
"Have you guys thought of a sizeable amount of money for people to donate?"  
"I was thinking $15 but we should discuss it with Mr. Mushnik."  
"Why would he consider moving up town?"  
"Too much crime in this area. He's afraid that Orin could rob us again and there so much other crime in this area. He doesn't think it's safe to work in this neighborhood anymore."  
"But what about the girls?"  
"We can always visit them on the weekends and they can come visit us."  
"When would we move?"  
"After the holidays at some point."  
"How can you be positive that Orin won't be able to find us there?"  
Seymour had not considered this.  
"I'm not sure."  
Seymour and Audrey sat together in silence for an extended period of time.  
"Audrey, I think I might be going insane from all this craziness with Orin."  
"How so?"  
"Maybe I was hallucinating but I could have sworn Audrey Two spoke to me and asked me to feed Orin to it."  
Audrey's hand flew to Seymour's head like it was burning up.  
"Seymour, plants definitely can't talk. You're letting all this stress get to you."  
"But I mean if the plant really does feed off human blood do you thinking killing Orin would be a worthy investment? "  
Audrey was pensive.  
" Well, if you think about it he has caused a lot of anxiety since the break up with threatening to burn the store down but then again I don't want either of us to be charged with murder. "  
"Valid point, we're the only employees Mr. Mushnik has."  
Audrey kissed Seymour on the lips softly.  
"Let's not talk about this anymore, okay?"  
Seymour nodded.  
However, no matter how crazy Audrey thought he was, feeding Orin to Audrey Two wasn't such a bad idea. It would alleviate all the stress in the current situation. Killing him would be the difficult part though. They both were wondering if the could deal with the guilt that comes with murdering someone.  
"Far from Skid Row, I dream we'll go somewhere that's green."  
Somewhere That's Green from Little Shop of Horrors  
"If you want a rationale it isn't very hard to see, come and think it over pal the guy sure looks like plant food to me." Feed Me Git it Little Shop of Horrors  
I DO NOT OWN RIGHTS TO CHARACTERS PLACES OR SONG LYRIC QUOTES FROM LITTLE SHOP!


	14. Interlude #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another entry from Audrey's diary

November 5th 1965  
Dear Journal,  
Seymour and I instantly hit it off. We are both so happy that Ronette Crystal and Chiffon hooked us up. We had so much fun together. A match made in Skid Row heaven!  
Unfortunately Orin is still a BIG problem. He is still pursuing and wants to get back together with me. He's so obnoxious. So far Ronette and Seymour have both told him to leave me alone and stay away from the store but he has broken the negotiations of the restraining order twice. He's in jail right now but I am 95% positive that that will not last very long. He'll probably stay in for at least a week and then break up and then be on my tail again. I can't deal with the anxiety anymore and I feel even worse that Seymour has to deal with it too. He told me that Orin broke into the store last night and stole $350 dollars from the cash drawer. I knew his dental practice had been struggling but I didn't think he was THAT desperate. I feel kind of bad for him but at the same time I really don't. He is putting my life and the life of my coworkers in jeopardy and I do not appreciate this one bit.  
Seymour and I just had a somewhat lengthy conversation. In it he mentioned that Mr. Mushnik is considering moving the store to a location further uptown. I honestly wouldn't mind starting over fresh and maybe Seymour and I can open our own flower shop someday. That is my ultimate goal for the two of us. At the same time though I am worried that Orin may still hunt me down in the new location and try to hurt me  
Seymour also said that Audrey Two has been talking to him and telling him to feed Orin. I think that's a little farfetched and crazy but at the same time it doesn't sound half bad as an idea. I just don't want the two of us to end up losing both our jobs if we are found guilty of the crime. I don't think either of us could live with the guilt of killing someone else no matter how horrible Orin has been to me.  
I am on cloud nine and so happy Seymour and I are together. We are IN LOVE!  
Love,  
Audrey


	15. I hope this scumbag rots in hell  (Interlude #4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Mushnik's Diary

November 5th 1965  
4:15pm  
I am not really a fan of writing in a diary but I feel the need to get my anger out so that's why I am writing.  
Orin Scrivello is a scoundrel! I am happy Audrey is no longer dating him. Seymour and I were both very concerned for her when they were dating because of how violent he was toward her. They broke up two weeks ago and things have only continued to get worse. I am furious with him…the most angry I have been with anyone in my life. If I could I would go to the jail to myself to kill him. The other day Audrey and Seymour were talking some jibberish about cutting him up and feeding him to Audrey Two. As crazy as that sounds it may be the best method to ease the overall tension in the atmosphere of the store. Hold on now Gervais, now you're talking crazy too. Slow down!  
Almost immediately after Audrey broke up with Orin she was matched up with Seymour with the help of Crystal Ronette and Chiffon. I must admit they make a lovely couple however the lovey-doveyness of their relationship gets in the way of their focus at work. Hopefully this won't be an issue for too long. Around 9:15 the night after their first date Seymour called me from Audrey's apartment saying that the store had been vandalized. Who else should it be but Orin? He partially broke the window and wrote graffiti in red-spray paint for Audrey " I will find a way to get you back." That was the first time he broke the restraining order. The second and what I hope will be final violation happened last night. He COMPLETLEY broke the window (he will owe us some money for that if our fundraising efforts don't raise enough) and stole $350 from the cash drawer. I am furious! I want the store to feel 100% percent safe for myself, my employees and my customers but with Orin causing us so many problems and because I am aware there is so much other crime on Skid Row I am not sure how much longer we can operate the store in this location. I have given Seymour two possible options to discuss with Audrey. The first one is to have customers give us donations to give us money in order to defray the insurance costs for the broken window or totally close up shop and move some place up town. There are times when business is so slow at the shop that the second option doesn't sound like half a bad idea. I will have to call a meeting with Audrey and Seymour tomorrow before we open the store to discuss things.  
But how can moving guarantee 100% safety for us? The one thing I fear is that Orin will find us in the new location and continue to cause trouble for us. Even if we have an unlisted phone number he can easily find the address and cause damage to the store in its new location or do something more to hurt Audrey physically or emotionally.


	16. Mushnik's visit to Orin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Mushnik visits Orin in jail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A plot twist occurs in this chapter that makes this story slightly different from the movie and the musical.

Before work was to begin the following morning Audrey, Seymour and Mr. Mushnik gathered in the conference room in the back of the store.  
"Audrey have you been caught up to speed with the recent events?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"What are you opinions?"  
"Well, how much will it cost to repair the window?"  
"Between 1,000 and 1,500 dollars."  
"The donation jar sounds like a good idea. How much do you think we should ask people to give for donations? Seymour and I were thinking $15."  
"That's a little high. Between $5 and $10 should be substantial. That will add up after awhile."  
"And if we don't raise enough money to fix the window then will we move?"  
"We are going to move locations regardless of if we raise enough money to fix the window. I do not feel safe working in this neighborhood."  
"What about Orin? If he breaks out of jail and we end up moving. He may try to stalk me again and come find us."  
Mr Mushnik looked Audrey in the eyes.  
" I promise you my child. I will take care of Orin so we will never both you or either of us again."  
And so another busy day at Mushnik's Skid Row Flower Shop began.  
When the purchases of the last customer were rung up and the store had been closed and locked up Mr. Mushnik headed to the jail. 'I will deal with this scoundrel once and for all." He thought to himself.  
When he arrived at the jail he went into the sign in desk.  
"Good evening. I am here to visit with Orin Scrivello."  
"Orin is in the maximum security part of the jail due to his erratic behavior and threats of violence toward the other inmates. You will have to go through security and then the warden will lead you to cell B21."  
"Thank you."  
The security check only took about three minutes.  
"Scrivello, got someone here to see you."  
Orin was shocked. He did not get many visitors. He had no family in this area. Everyone lived upstate. He wondered who it could be.  
He was not in the least bit pleased to see Mr. Mushnik standing outside his cell.  
"Hello Orin."  
Orin instantly recognized Mr. Mushnik.  
'Oh great. Even more grief.' He thought to himself.  
"What do you want?"  
"I'm here to offer you one last warning. If you break out of here and go anywhere my shop you will instantly be brought back."  
"My main purpose is to get back with Audrey, you realize this right?"  
"I do. I'm sure you've met Seymour the young boy who works for me. He is dating Audrey now and it is by their request that you leave the both of them alone. They are VERY happy together."  
Orin had known Audrey had been lying to him the whole time about being romantically involved with Seymour. He wanted so badly to wring Seymour's scrawny little neck.  
"Orin, you have to realize how much physical and emotional pain you have caused Audrey. She broke up with you because she wasn't happy or safe in the relationship. You do realize your actions are what caused you to lose your relationship with her?"  
"No, sir I guess I never really did."  
"Well now you know. It is in your best interest to let Audrey and Seymour alone and let them have the happiness they deserve. To be blunt, Audrey does not intend on getting back together with you."  
Orin was silent and showed no expression on his face.  
"I hope you realized you have lost a relationship with a truly wonderful girl because of how brutally horrible you have treated her. I have nothing more to say to you. Good riddance."  
Mr. Mushnik was led away by the guard to the exit.  
Orin pulled out his diary and began to write furiously.  
Gervais Mushnik paid me a visit just now. He issued me my final warning, a death sentence from my point of view. Audrey was the only girl I ever really loved . There are no other girls on Skid Row like her. I wish I had done a better job of showing her I cared for her instead of being so violent and awful. If I could turn back time, I would in a heartbeat and show Audrey that I was truly a nice guy and a guy she deserved to be with. Mushnik pretty much told me that Audrey wants nothing to do with me. That's she's dating that twerpy kid Seymour she works with. I knew all along she way lying to me about dating him,. If I were to bust out of here the first thing I would do would be to bash that kid's face in. I'm twenty times stronger then he'll ever be. I am not even allowed to get near either of them. Audrey and Seymour are happy according to Mushnik. I won't impede on their happiness. I am just a miserable person who will not find another girl to love me the way Audrey did NOT EVER and even if I did I wouldn't deserve her. Hell, I didn't even deserve Audrey.  
I should just end my life right now. Donate my blood to the Red Cross or even to be used as plant food for Seymour's plant Audrey II.  
That sounds like the best thing to do right now. My dental business has hit rock bottom. I am washed out, a complete nothing. My life should just end right now.  
Orin closed his diary and then called to the warden.  
"Warden, I would like to go the Red Cross center to donate my blood."  
The warden was surprised to hear this.  
"Why Mr. Scrivello what a generous thing for you to do. Who do you wish to donate to?"  
"I will keep my source of donation a secret for right now. Just find some way to get me down there please."  
The warden arranged for a car to take Orin to the red cross center.  
"Hello, sir. Welcome to the Red Cross . Are you here to donate?  
"Yes, I am. Where do I go?"  
"Right down that hallway."  
"Thank you."  
Orin walked into an open room which was full of people hooked up to machines giving blood. He went over to an empty chair.  
"Hello sir, is this your first time donating?"  
"Yes. Ma'am."  
"Well there's nothing to be scared of you may feel lightheaded afterwards though."  
Orin sat in silence while his blood was drawn. The process lasted about three minutes.  
"Okay you're all done. How do you feel?"  
"Fine."  
"Well, that's a first usually people have to drink juice or eat crackers immediately after giving blood."  
"I guess I'm different then most people."  
Orin then went to the donation table to fill out a slip of where he wanted his blood sent to. He however decided against mailing it. He did not want anything to get damanged.  
I want my donation sent to: Mushnik's Skid Row Florists 1313 Skid Row  
Where it said donor name he wrote: Anonymous.  
Where it said additional message: He wrote: Feed to Audrey Two.  
His duty was done.  
He left the package on the secretary's desk with a message. Call Mr. Mushnik and tell him to come pick this up. Tell him it's from Orin. He then looked up the number of the flower shop in the phone book and wrote it down. .  
He then went back to his cell and shot himself.


	17. The Mysterious Package

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Mushnik recieves a phone call from the jail saying a package has been left for him at the jail.

The phone rang just as Mr. Musnik was about to leave his apartment to go to work.  
"Good Morning Gervais Mushnik speaking."  
"Hello, Mr. Mushnik this is Juanita the secretary from the jail. I tried to call the store but no one is there yet. There is package for you here at the jail sir."  
"A package for me?" Mr. Mushnik found it odd that the post office would deliver a package addressed to him to the jail and not his home or the store.  
"Yes sir, can you come pick it up now?"  
"Well,I'm on my way to work but I'm sure I can stop by on my travels. It's not too far out of the way."  
"Thank you sir. I will see you shortly."  
The phone went dead.  
'This is very intriguing. What kind of package would be waiting for me at the jail.' He thought to himself as her pulled on his jacket and left.  
It was a fifteen minute walk from his apartment to the jail. When he entered the main lobby to the jail he noticed Juanitia looking grim.  
"Good morning Juanita. Where is my package?"  
"Right here sir." Juanita said reaching into a container behind her desk marked outgoing mail.  
"Mr. Scrivello left this for you sir. He said it was very important that you get it."  
"He left it? Isn't he here? Did he escape?"  
Juanita shook her head, "He didn't escape sir. He committed suicide at around 10:00 last night. His cell has been cleaned out."  
Mr Mushnik was floored with shock.  
"Was there a motive to his death?"  
"They found a journal under his mattress sir but that has been incinerated. Once an inmate dies we get rid of all their belongings."  
'Too bad that journal is gone. I wonder if he wrote anything about the whole situation with the restraining order in it." Mr. Mushnik thought to himself.  
"What's in here? It feels like it weighs about twenty pounds."  
:Juanita shrugged " I do not know sir. He simply left a note attached saying please feed to Audrey II. I'm assuming that must be someone's pet."  
Mr. Mushnik suddenly grew uneasy. He had a general assumption about what was inside the package.  
"Thank you Juanita. I hope you have a pleasant day."  
"You as well sir."  
Mr Mushnik left the jail and headed back up the street toward the store. When he arrived things were already hustling and bustling. Audrey was on the phone placing an order and Seymour was working with a customer.  
Audrey noticed her boss walk in the door and greeted him as soon as she got off the phone. "Good Morning Mr Mushnik. Who's that package for?"  
Mr. Mushnik placed the package down on the table. " I just came from the jail. Apparently Orin committed suicide last night and this is the only thing he left behind."  
Audrey was shocked.  
"Orin's dead?" Was there a motive to the suicide?"  
"No, they say there was a journal under his mattress but it's been incinerated."  
Audrey had just as much curiosity as Mr. Mushniik did about what had been written in the journal. She didn't think that Orin kept a journal. Finding out this piece of information made her wonder just how much hurt he had experienced because of the break up.  
She had no guilt though.. only curiosity.  
"So what's in the package?  
"I haven't the slightest idea but there's a note attached to it saying 'Please feed to Audrey II."  
Audrey's face grew white.  
"What' wrong my child?"  
"Mr. Mushnik , did you ever think that there could be blood in there?"  
"Blood doesn't exactly come in a twenty pound package."  
"Well, let's find out. I'm really curious. I'm sure you must be curious too."  
Audrey retrieved a pair of box cutters to the back room and cut in the tape that so tightly secured the package.  
Audrey's guess had been as good as gold. A piece of paper with Orin's handwriting on it was at the bottom of the box which enclosed two full containers of Orin's blood.  
The note read as follows  
Audrey,  
I wish I had been nicer to you when we dated and could have proved how much I really loved you. I was too much of a s self-centered prick to realize how much I was hurting you. I'm sorry for everything. I hope you will eventually be able to forgive me. I went to a Red Cross blood drive today and here is my donation. Two full containers of my blood which can be fed to that bloodsucking plant Audrey Two that Seymour is so diligently taking care of. My life is not worth living anymore. My dental business has washed up and you were the only girl I truly love. As I said earlier I wish I could have proved how much I really loved you instead of being so physically and verbally abusive.  
I wish you and Seymour that utmost happiness.  
You deserve each other.  
My best wishes to you both,  
Orin  
Audrey was too shocked to speak. She was almost touched by how sincere Orin had been in his final hours.  
At that moment Seymour walked over.  
"Morning Mr. Mushnik.":  
"Good Morning Seymour, my boy."  
Seymour then noticed the opened package and Audrey's pale face.  
"Audrey, what's wrong?"  
"Read this."  
Seymour slipped the piece of paper from Audrey's fingers and read the note so neatly written on American Red Cross stationary.  
He could not believe one word of what he was reading.  
He was silent for the longest time.  
"Wow, I didn't realize he was taking the break up so hard." He said looking at Audrey.  
"Neither did I. Under all the verbal abuse and threats I had no clue at all that he actually had a softer side and had feelings for me." Audrey said once she finally managed to speak again.  
"That was might nice of him to donate all this blood to feed to Audrey Two."  
"Yeah , now at least we don't have to live with the constant guilt of killing him."  
Seymour put the letter down on the table and put his arms around his girlfriend.  
"And the best part is now you don't have to be so afraid of him coming after you."  
"Yeah, and we can live together in pure bliss and happiness."  
"I love you Seymour."  
"I love you too."  
And they kissed.


	18. Karaoke Night  (Bonus Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preview of the Sequel Epilouge to The Three Matchmakers

Seymour and Audrey had been living in the small suburb north of Skid Row for about a month. They happy to leave their previous live of drudgery behind. While Crystal Ronette and Chiffon made an effort to visit every weekend or Seymour and Audrey tried to make a trip down to the city to go visit them Audrey decided they needed to meet new people in their town.  
"Seymour,I think we need to get out in the community more and meet new people. There seems to be so much more night life then there ever was on Skid Row.  
Seymour nodded eagerly.  
"I agree. The only hot night spot was that grimy spot The Gutter where you used to work," Seymour shuddered remembering a point in time in which he had to go to that very same night spot to confront Audrey's ex-boyfriend Orin.  
Audrey picked up the entertainment listings to the newspaper and skimmed them. She spotted a listing for a karaoke night in a local pub. "This sounds fun, how about it?  
Seymour looked over her shoulder. "That sounds like fun. Should we invite Crystal Ronette and Chiffon too? They like to sing."  
"Sure, why not?" Audrey said picking up the phone and dialing their friend's apartment.  
Ronette answered on the first ring. "Hello,"  
"Hey Ronette it's Audrey. Seymour and I were wondering if you guys wanted to come to a karaoke night with us tomorrow night."  
"Definitley! What time does it start?"  
"7:30 so try to be here before 7 so we can get good seats.  
"Sounds like a plan."  
The phone want dead."  
"So?" Seymour said.  
"It's a go." Audrey grinned at her boyfriend.  
Seymour had the perfect plan for a song to sing and a way to surprise Audrey with the perfect marriage proposal.  
The next night Audrey, Seymour Crystal Chiffon and Ronette walked in to the pub. Seymour already liked the place much better then The Gutter. The bright colored walls and the decorations on them gave them a pretty nice ambience.  
"Where should we said?" Crystal asked.  
"It looks pretty crowded but I am sure we'll find some place." Seymour said  
No sooner had Seymour spoken then a blonde haired girl approached them.  
"Hi I'm Laurey. You guys must be new here. You can come on over and sit with us."  
Seymour smiled. "Thanks Laurey. I'm Seymour, This is my girlfriend Audrey and our friends Crystal Ronette and Chiffon."  
"Nice to meet you all. Let's go sit." Laurey said  
Seymour Audrey Crystal Ronette and Chiffon followed Laurey to the table  
"Hi, I'm Audrey. This is my boyfriend Seymour and our friends Crystal Ronette and Chiffon."  
A tall brown haired boy extended his hand. "Hi and welcome to the group. I'm Curly and these our friends Ado Annie and Will and Annie and Frank."  
Greetings went around the table and Laurey gave their new friends a list of songs.  
"What we do is pick one song to do as a solo and one song to do as a group." Laurey explained to the newcomers who nodded.  
The table was quiet as everyone selected their songs. Seymour had no idea what to pick for a solo but automatically knew what he wanted to do for a group song. He pulled aside Curly Will and Frank.  
"I know we just met but I need a favor from you ."  
Curly Will and Frank exchanged a look.  
"What might that favor be?" Curly asked.  
"I want to propose to Audrey and I have the perfect song picked out. I figured we could all dedicate it to our girl friends and then when we're done I'll pop the question.  
Once again Curly Will and Frank exchanged a look.  
"What song did you have in mind?" Will asked.  
"My Everything by 98 Degrees."  
"Sounds good to me. We're in." said Frank enthusiastically as Will and Curly nodded eagerly.  
Seymour was relieved. Everything would fall into place from here.


End file.
